masteroforionfandomcom-20200214-history
Klackon/Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars
The Klackon, born into their societal roles, live in perfect harmony. They work for the good of the community rather than serving the desires of the individual. In fact, the Klackon are seemingly born without personal interests, assuming the identity of the Hive from birth. They do not worry about traitors or morale, and as such are one of the few domestically at peace races. Kholdan, the home world of the Klackon, is a harsh planet under the gaze of a relentless sun. Most of the edible vegetation of from Kholdan is encased in a thick shell which must be cracked in order to access the softer flesh. Kholdan's viable water reserves are connected in a vast series of interconnected underground caverns, where the Klackon build their elaborate subterranean cities. The early history of the Klackon is mostly unremarkable due to their lack of internal struggle. The Klackon began as mindless insects who were solely motivated by the demands of survival on a harsh planet. Over many millennia, the Klackon became more intelligent and aware but the Klackon identity remained unchanged. They are still bound by duty, evolution, and tradition. The Klackon have a unification government which is headed by a Queen who serves as a galactic representative of the race. The Queen's role is to make critical decisions on behalf of the Klackon hive on the intergalactic stage. The primary intergalactic agenda of the Klackon is to protect the people at any cost. Every citizen, from the Queen to the lowest worker, will fall into place and die for the sake of the HiveMaster of Orion website, Klackon race bio.. In-game Deep in the caves of Kholdan, the insect-like Klackon evolved to form the Hive, a unified consciousness stretching from Drone to Queen. As such, the industrious Klackon have no individual needs, no desires and no ambitions other than the benefit of the Hive itself. This effectively makes them tireless workers and fearless warriors, each and every one willing to give their lives for the Hive. Having nearly exhausted their home planet, the Hive has begun its galactic expansion in search of more resources and room to growMaster of Orion, within game.. .]] Traits Industrialist Industrialists emphasize factory construction. They prioritize research into areas that will increase production capacity. Starting Technology: Physics This race starts with Physics technology researched. Production from Population +25% Production is 25% faster than normal. Subterranean Living underground, this race ignores the light of the sun as much as possible and carves out its dark existence beneath the surface. Uber Planet: Cavernous This race can transform arid planets into highly improved cavernous planets. Homeworld Biome: Arid This race's homeworld is an arid planet. Uncreative This race is a bit slow, not very interested in new technology or science, and would rather let someone else do the thinking so they can relax or play. Technology: Uncreative Get a random technology when researching a technology node with optional applications. Research from Population -25% Research is slower than normal. Food from Population: +50% This race population generates 50% more food than normal. References Category:CtS Races